Mr King Teaches Health class
by Tinalouise88
Summary: Sarah didn't expect to see the Goblin King in her health class, much less right after having a daydream about him. Total Smut, almost bordering crackfic.


This Came from a post from the Labyrinth Facebook post about all the other names for Penis. So I decided to get over my schoolgirl blushing and try to write something with as many technical terms as I could because I'm 29 this month!

This is also really just smut a PWP. Really my first one truthfully.

Sarah is in high school, so I worked it out that it's more of just her daydream than actual sex between them.

And Really who wouldn't want him for a health teacher haha!

* * *

 _Sarah shivered as she felt his hands trail up her thigh just under her plaid skirt of her school uniform._

 _"And what would you call this?" he whispered into her ear as he reached the cotton of her panties causing her to suck in a breath._

 _"My vulva?" she breathed shallowly, God this is not what she expected when she asked for the homework she had missed the previous day. He cupped her firmly in his hand, putting just enough pressure to make her moan._

 _"Very good, shall we continue," he asked rubbing her through the cotton, making her breathing hitch as she felt herself become damp. She swallowed and nodded her head, as he smirked and made his way to the elastic of her panties. "These knickers are dreadfully in the way." His voice playfully serious, as she shifted and lets him remove the offending undergarment. Her clit starting to pulse with wants and needs the more she was turned on; part of her mind was buzzing about why she was letting this go on, the other half to memorised by his mismatched eyes, and his slightly long sandy hair. Oh yes, every girl in her school had a crush on him, and yet she was the one sitting on his desk without panties on, little Sarah Williams who was a drama nerd with divorced parents._

 _He took her hand with a wicked grin and placed it on his package that was straining against the wool of his pants. "Tell me, Sarah, what is that? "_

 _"Your dick sir?" She looked at him._

 _"Ah, ah, proper terms Miss Williams, " he corrected her as he moved her hand over the rock-hard appendage._

 _"Your penis sir, " she blushed as she felt it twitch._

 _"Have you ever saw a cock before Sarah? " She shook her head. Toby didn't count he was just a toddler whose diapers she had changed. "Well, then, what a lesson this will be," the smirk came back across his face. A small wet spot was forming as he found his way back underneath her skirt. She gasped as she felt his fingers invade her slick folds ghosting over the areas that were begging for his touch._

 _"Undo my trousers," he commanded her as she whined from his fingers. She complied shakily undoing the clasp and the fly, pulling on the thigh until they slid down his legs leaving him in his tight boxer briefs. It seemed larger than it did before as he used his one free hand to undo the buttons on his oxford shirt._

 _"Tell me what anatomy do you know of the male penis?" he asked causing her to blush._

 _"The head where the urethra is, the foreskin depending on the male, the shaft connects to the bulb. "Sarah listed off, each time she said something corrects he circled her bud near the top. "Underneath the penis is where the scrotum is, which hold the testic-" she cried out as he flicked and pinched that spot._

 _"Now tell me, what am I playing with right now?" He grinned down at him._

 _"My clitoris sir, " she panted heavily, her nipples hardening against the lace of her bra showing through her blouse. He caught the site and smirked at her body's reaction; he carefully undid the buttons on her blouse skillfully with one hand, pushing the shirt out of his way as he leant forward as he pushed the lace cup out of his way as he caught the rosy nipple in his mouth. Her head is rolling as her back arched at the feeling of his hand, his mouth. Her body was starting to burn, wanting more that he could offer her. Her own hand pumping him through the knit of his underwear causing him to moan. She smiled to herself as she pulled at the elastic waistband and let him spring free causing him to step back letting her see him in his full glory._

 _It was large to her, then again; she has never seen one before but it seemed like it was bigger than what girls often talked about. Her hand was too small to fully wrap around his girth and the length made him seem really daunting; as the thought of how would it fit in her came across her mind._

 _"Oh don't fear, " he spoke gently, caressing her hair. "It may hurt a bit, but if I prepare you enough it will be trivial," he told her trying to calm her thoughts. "'Come and greet him," he pulled her off the desk to sit in the low chair, so she was at level with his package. "Don't be afraid," he encouraged her._

 _Sarah nodded and curiously placed her lips around him, finding him rather salty. Now she understood why the girls often joked about making them wash it first. She tried to remember the things she heard, add a hand around the base of his shaft if he was big. It will feel better, and you don't have to go that deep in your mouth that way. She licked down the bottom vein and back up again swirling around the head of his cock. Looking at him through her eyelashes as he moaned and groaned from her administrations. He took her one hand and placed them on his downy balls; either he trimmed or she got lucky he wasn't a hairy beast. She took his hint and rolled them in her palm. She removed her lips leaving a trail of saliva as she did when she felt him pull her up and back to the empty desk. Pushing her back as he lifted her on it as he kissed over her neck, over her exposed breasts, down her to her belly button as he undid the clasp the kilt so she was fully exposed to him. Dark trimmed curls greeted him; glistening with her own juices. He watched her carefully as he lowered her mouth onto her, lapping at her folds until he circled her clit and begins to suckle lightly on it. She cried at the sensation he was giving her._

 _Her breathing was ragged when she felt him press a finger into her-then another as she hissed slightly at the building pressure from his digits that sloshed as they trust in and out of her. Her arousal spreading over his hands as he worked._

 _"Relax, " he as he curled his finger a certain way in her, which made her head roll. She guessed he felt like she was ready for a third as she felt herself stretch to a point of uncomfortable when he added another as he continues his assault on her clit._

 _She feels something building in her lower belly, frighten as it felt so good and yet so unknown to her. Her body was beginning to shake and tremble from his touch, her blood racing through her veins. She was so close to something when he stopped. It was barely five seconds that had passed when she felt him move up her body and placing himself at her entrance. Oh much bigger than his finger she winced as she felt him make his first attempt; his second gained him a few centimeters, his final attempt, she felt him fill her completely as she felt a burning sensation that accompanied his invasion. He did waste time finding her clit again, sending her head rolling back from the pleasure that was still pulsating in her. He began to move, slowly at first before picking up speed as he grunted loudly as their bodies mashed together. Sloshing and other sounds coming from where they were joined. God that building sensation was back as she tugged on gripped his butt to hold him closer….She was just about there- where there was that is._

 _"Jareth!" she called out._

"Miss Williams!" A voice called out to her Sarah Williams did not expect this, no this was not how this was supposed to go; she was not supposed to be sitting in her health class staring at the man who she swore reminded her of the Goblin King dressed up in a pinstripe three button suit trying not to panic as of why her arch enemy was in her classroom.

"Here!" She called out as she uncomfortably in her seat fixing her kilt of her Catholic school uniform. While her school was co-ed; all physical and health education classes were segregated by gender. She just had a day dream that goblin king who just walked into a class with fifteen teenage girls on the cusp of womanhood in their junior year of high school with his devilish smile and a British accent.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. King, and I will be filling in for your usual teacher today." He spoke in his charming accent. Sarah watched the girls around her swoon in their seats at the sound of his voice, at the sight of his wicked grin as watched their reaction. He walked around the room with a stack of paper.

"Will you pass these around?" He stopped at Sarah passing the stack who nodded shyly.

"Thank you Miss Williams. " he smiled at her, making her knees go weak. "Fuzzy peach?" He offered her from the pocket of his jacket taking out a bag of sour peach candy.

"No thank you; peaches aren't my thing," Sarah told him cocking her head slightly and gave the sheets to her classmate.

"Such a pity, " she heard him say under her breath before going up to the front of the class. "I do love a good peach."

"So today we will be learning about the lovely reproduction system of men and women," Jareth stood at the blackboard. "Can anyone tell me the names of the male and female genitalia?"

He was greeted by silence, which made him sigh. "Really ladies, I am sure that you know the answers. I know this is a Catholic institution, but I am sure at your at an age where you know the proper terms. Miss Williams, since you are still standing…"

Sarah who was heading back to her seat turned on her heel looked at him with her mouth gaping. "But…"

"Really, there no need to be shy," he drawled.

"Ummm females have vagina's and males have Ummm." She trailed off into a whisper blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Making the girls giggle around her.

"Penis Sir, " Sarah sat down quickly and buried her head in her arms.

"Correct, " he smirked and looked back down at his papers. "Now what can you ladies tell me about the male penis?"

"It gets bigger!" One girl spoke up giggling.

"It does become engorged with blood, increasing it in size. How large it depends on the man and the anatomy itself; can anyone tell me the average size?"

"No one? Very well, the average size is between five to seven inches while fully erect. Granted there are some smaller and also larger, " he told them before pointing to the diagram on the overhead projector he flicked on with his pointer which she swore looked more like a crop.

Sarah blushed, of course, she would have a sex daydream right before health class, and she only had one person to thank for that. She remembers his tight pants, oh god they had been tight and completely exposed him in the process. She hadn't been completely naive at fifteen. She had a baby brother; she knew males were different from women.

She watched him slide his jacket off and roll up his sleeves to his shirt. His front pleated pants still couldn't hide what was hidden away from view. She squirmed in her seat; she was looking and thinking of her teacher like a piece of meat.

"Any questions? So far?" He asked the class.

"My old sister told me to make sure it's washed before it goes anywhere near your mouth, why would she say that?"

"Well, men do often sweat; your sister seems to have a smart idea when it comes to fellatios " he chuckled. "I know I'm supposed to give you the whole sex is bad, don't do it. However, where I come from we take a different approach to teaching the youth about sex." He grinned and went over to his briefcase.

"I am sure you are all aware of what condoms are?" He asked them. Sarah watched the girls nod.

"You did not join in Miss Williams. Perhaps I should give you a demonstration? "

"I'm good, " Sarah spoke hurriedly her hands up. "Seriously, I know what a condom is and how they work." Thankfully he left her alone and continued on with the class until the bell rang.

"Alright, well this has been an interesting day, remember no glove, no love, " he told him as the filed out. "Sar-ah, please stay behind, " he called her out of the room as the last person cleared the room. "We really need to talk about those daydreams of yours and the lack of safety in them."

* * *

Notes:

Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it!

Lets me know what you think!

Tina.


End file.
